Trapped
by Smiley612
Summary: What happens when the Anubis kids are stuck in an elevator? Relationships end, friendships begin, and people find out things they shouldn't. Can they survive 33 hours stuck together?
1. They Were Trapped

_A/N - Hiya, everyone! If you don't know me, I'm Smiley612, but you can call me Julianna! ^.^  
This is only a small idea that popped into my head, and I hope you enjoy it. You might get an update sometime soon!:)  
Have a sparkling day. *~* ~Julianna  
_

* * *

"I still don't see the point of this," Jerome complained as he and the rest of Anubis House drove in pitch darkness toward the bank. Trudy had woken everyone only five minutes after Victor had given his "pin drop" speech.

"I told you," Trudy explained, "I need to go to bank to withdraw some money. They close in half an hour, and aren't open on Sundays at all. I don't feel right leaving everyone alone in the House."

"But we wouldn't be alone," Mara reasoned. "Victor's there."

Trudy sighed. "He said he had some business to take care of and would be leaving soon. I told you already! You'd be all alone."

Everyone was crammed in Trudy's van, driving to the bank nearest the school, because sadly the school was far away from any kind of civilization. Joy was sitting in the passenger seat; in the first row sat Amber in the left, Alfie in the middle, and Mick in the right. In the second row sat Fabian in the right, Nina in the middle, and Mara in the right. In the third row sat Jerome in the left, Patricia in the middle, and Eddie in the right. They were on their way to the bank for Trudy at 10:15 p.m., and the bank closed at 10:30, so they had to get there before it closed if they wanted to eat during the week.

"When will we be there?" Fabian asked.

"Hopefully before it closes," Trudy answered, hopeful but also doubtful.

Most couples decided to sit together, but Mara and Jerome had to separate. They were planning a four-way date to go on on Saturday with the others, to a restaurant near the school. The only ones that wouldn't be going were Mick and Joy.

What everyone was about to experience was that their plans were going to be cancelled, but they didn't know that at the time.

Nina was staring out the window, very intently and studying everything carefully, as if she'd never see it again. Fabian leaned over and said, "What are you looking at?"

"Everything," Nina answered. "I've barely seen anything of England other than the school. This is all so new to me. I grew up in Long Island, so everything here is different . . . but amazing. I never want to go back," she said mournfully.

The term had ended and the students were supposed to go home for the summer, but the kids in Anubis House decided to stay an extra two weeks before their senior year. Nina's gran had gone home and Nina was going to go back, but she didn't particularly want to. She had a feeling she'd never come back. Three years ago, she had to miss half of her eighth grade year taking care of her grandmother because she had gotten sick. Since Senkhara had cursed her gran this year, Nina was afraid she would get sick again, and she'd miss her senior year, which she especially didn't want to.

Fabian smiled. "You'll come back. I'll be waiting, and so will everyone else. It will be our senior year! You can't miss it."

"I hope I won't," Nina muttered under her breath, and turned to look out the window again. She genuinely wanted to come back, but she wasn't so sure she was going to.

Eddie turned around to face Patricia. "Ready to go on our date?" he asked his girlfriend, smirking.

Patricia regarded him, a small smile on her face, but also showing a slight bit of annoyance. "It's not our date," she began. "There's also six people coming with us, I hope you realize."

"Yes, I do, Yacker," Eddie said, and then winked. Patricia wasn't exactly sure how to take that, so she regarded Alfie and Amber. Alfie was trying but failing to sweet-talk Amber, but she was mostly annoying him. She may have blushed at one or two of his statements, but Patricia could tell Amber was mostly annoyed by them.

The Anubis kids talked for another five minutes, starting their own conversations, and watching cars pass by when Trudy pulled in near a large white building. She breathed a sigh of relief and yelled, "Everyone out of the car!"

Alfie groaned. "Why can't we stay?" he asked, disappointed.

"Because it's closing in about five minutes! Everyone, follow me. We have to be quick!" Trudy said, rushed, running around the van and unlocking all of the car doors.

Everyone got out one by one, usually staying by their boyfriend or girlfriend. Patricia and Eddie had been dating for a couple of months, so they were comfortable around each other. Nina, Fabian, Jerome, and Mara were the same; they were awkward around each other. Nina and Fabian were attempting to give their relationship another chance, so they were trying to take things slow. Nina was working on respecting him, and Fabian was trying to step up and gain confidence. They were actually making progress. Their relationship might just work.

Jerome wasn't sure where to go with Mara just yet, so they were a little awkward around each other. Amber and Alfie had also just re-started their relationship, but Alfie was still his funny-but-sometimes-annoying self.

They all followed Trudy into the building, opening the big glass doors. When they stepped in, there wasn't a sound. They could hear their footsteps echo around the building.

"Hello?" Trudy called. "Is anyone here?"

A man walked in from the hallway into the big room with the counters, and a large chandelier on the ceiling where they were standing. Lights were turned off in other rooms, but the light in the main room from the chandelier was still on, illuminating a bright light. The man, who was obviously a janitor, told them, "Sorry, Miss, but we're closing in five minutes. I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

"I'll be quick!" Trudy promised. "All I have to do is withdraw some money. I have to feed my kids!" she gestured to them all.

The man eyed them with suspicion and curiosity, and Alfie figured the man was trying to figure out if they all had the same father. The man shook his head, dismissing the thought. "Alright, but please be quick. We're closing right after you're done." Trudy nodded, saying that she agreed. She placed her hand on the small of Mara's back and led them all up the stairs.

By the time they got to the top, Amber was panting. "Trudy, can we please take the elevator on the way down?" she begged. Everyone else chorused, "Yeah."

"You guys can do that," Trudy told them. "I need the exercise, so you guys go on ahead after I finish my withdrawal."

They all followed her to the counter near the wall. Trudy finished quickly, signing her signature and folding the piece of paper, stuffing it in her pocket. "I'll go down the stairs and hand this to the teller. You all can take the elevator. I'll meet you all outside the elevator, alright?"

Everyone nodded, happy they didn't have to take the stairs, and all crowded in the elevator. Patricia touched the button that said, "lobby", and they started to fall down.

Then they stopped falling.

"What's wrong?" Mick asked. "Are we in the lobby?"

"I don't think so," Fabian answered him. "It seems too soon to be in the lobby. But maybe we're there."

But the doors wouldn't open. They were trapped.

* * *

_A/N - That was the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed, and there will be more coming your way! It may be soon, but no later than 2 weeks. I'd love everyone if you reviewed! *o*  
Have a sparkling day! *~*  
~Julianna_


	2. Saturday, 10 PM: We're All Going to Die!

_A/N - Hello again! Thank you all for the reviews! They mean so much to me. :3  
I'm happy to present you with chapter 2 of Trapped! I hope you all enjoy it!  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own House of Anubis. If I did, I woul__d've re-written season 2, and make Bobby and Nathalia stay. So, I don't own it. All rights go to . . . whoever owns it.  
Have a sparkling day! *~*  
_

* * *

Trapped. A rat in a maze, a tiger in a cage, every cliche they could think of - they were trapped._  
_

Patricia, Jerome, Mara, Joy, Fabian, Mick, Eddie, Nina, Amber, and Alfie all ran to the doors. They punched, kicked, hit, and slammed on the doors, but they wouldn't budge.

"Try prying them open," Joy suggested.

Everyone regarded Mick. After he noticed that they were all staring at him, he sighed. They all backed away, letting Mick approach. He clawed the doors with his fingers, trying to reach into the nook, but like last time, they wouldn't budge. Ge grunted, trying to pry them open with all of his might, but the doors wouldn't move. They were stuck in here.

Mick took in a long breath, sliding down the elevator wall and sitting down. "They won't move," he confirmed.

"We can't be stuck in here!" Mara cried. "It's impossible! The doors can't be stuck!" She ran to the doors, trying to pry them open as well, but again, they wouldn't move.

Jerome ran forward, grabbing her shoulders. "Mara! Mara, stop it! They won't open." She spun around, facing him, fear showing in her eyes. "They won't open," he repeated. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"They have to open! Someone has to help!" Mara told him, turning around. This time, she didn't try to open them again. She screamed, "HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP US!"

Soon, everyone else joined. Everyone was around the two metal doors, banging and screaming, trying to get someone's, _anyone's_, attention. They screamed, shouted, yelled and banged, but no one outside the doors responded. They continued to scream for two minutes until Patricia shushed them.

"Guys!" she yelled, trying to bring everyone's attention on her. "It's obvious no one is here. They must have left. Does anyone have a cell phone with them?"

Amber humphed. "I'm not getting a signal!" she wailed.

"I'm not either," Nina said.

There were choruses of "Me neither", or "No signal". Patricia breathed a sigh. "Great," she muttered. "We're stuck on an elevator and we can't contact Trudy. This is great." She leaned against the wall, crossing her arms.

"Maybe we can use our cell phones for other purposes," Eddie suggested, leaning next to her.

Patricia laughed dubiously. "Like how? We have no signal. We can't contact anybody!" She stared at Eddie, waiting for him to answer, but he blinked, and stared at the ground. "Eddie, what time is it?"

He brought his phone out from his pocket. "Ten thirty-four p.m." he answered. "Four minutes after they closed." He placed his phone back in its holder, rolling his eyes.

"Trudy must know about this!" Alfie began. "She has to know we're stuck! Where else could we be? Trudy will help us. She always does . . . somehow."

"What if Trudy's outside?" Fabian asked. "She might be locked out. She can't call us because we have no signal. She's locket out of the bank, and we're locked in an elevator."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, but suddenly Fabian's eyes widened. "Oh, no," he whispered. "This is not good."

"What's wrong?" Nina asked him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Today's Saturday. The bank is now closed. Tomorrow's Sunday. The bank is closed all day on Sunday. We're stuck in here for . . ." he paused, calculating in his head. "Thirty-three hours," he confirmed, his shoulders drooping.

"Well, there goes our date," Mara said miserably.

"What are we going to do for thirty-three hours?" Amber complained. "There's no shower! I'm going to smell disgusting!"

"I'm sure you can manage, Amber," Jerome told her.

"I once went a week without showering," Eddie commented.

Patricia regarded him with a look of disgust, one eyebrow raised. "Wow. You really are a slimeball . . . literally." She made a sound of disgust, and turned away.

"It was in seventh grade, Patricia!"

"What can we do?" Joy asked. "I'm already bored. My phone is only on sixty-two percent. It'll die soon!"

"I'm on seventy-eight," Mara said. "If your phone doesn't have a good battery, it dies quite quickly. Mine's . . . okay, I guess. It won't last long. It'll probably last two or three hours."

"Well . . . I'm on four percent," Alfie muttered.

"Four percent?" Nina repeated. "Alfie, did you not charge your phone last night?"

"No," he admitted.

"Well, that's your mistake," Nina said. "I'm on twenty-one."

"That's not much more than mine!" Alfie said, defending himself.

"Well, mine'll last longer than yours! At least I charged it before I went to sleep . . ." she drifted off.

"I'm on forty percent," Mick piped up, as it seemed everyone was listing their percentage.

"I guess you people don't charge your phone very often," Patricia alleged, proud of herself. "I'm on ninety-three. You guys' phones are going to die soon. At least mine'll last until the morning."

"Mine has seventeen percent," Amber said. "Just like Nina, I charged mine before I went to sleep. And no, Alfie, don't say anything. We only got about five minutes of charging time before Trudy came in and made us leave." Alfie, who was standing beside her, shrugged.

"I'm on fifty-five percent," Fabian said.

Next was Eddie. "Thirty-nine."

Finally, Jerome stated his. "I'm on eighty-six. At least Patricia and I charge our phones."

"Don't start a fight, Jerome," Mara told him. "We're going to be stuck together for thirty-three hours. I don't want to hear screaming all that time."

Jerome rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He crossed his arms.

Fabian was sitting in the corner, his legs crossed. Nina walked up to him and sat next to him. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Fabian responded.

"Do you think we'll get out of here?" Nina asked him. Fabian could detect two things in her voice; fear, and strength. Just like him, she was trying not to freak out over what was happening.

Fabian nodded. Even though he was scared as well, he knew they were going to be rescued. "They'll get to us. I know they will. We may not have a signal, and the bank is closed tomorrow, but we still have each other. There are eight other people in this elevator to talk to. We'll get out of this mess."

"How could they just evacuate so quickly?" Nina wondered. "We were in the elevator for thirty seconds. It's not like they can close a building that quickly . . . can they?"

Fabian shrugged.

Nina took a shaky breath. "I'm nervous," she admitted.

"So am I," Fabian told her. "I guess we'll just have to wait to see what happens."

"I just hope we - " Nina never got to finish her sentence, because she was cut off by Amber.

"I can't take it! I won't be able to stay in here for thirty-three hours! That's impossible! How will we eat?" she cried.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Eddie said.

"You're _always_ hungry, Eddie," Patricia said. She wasn't annoyed, though. If she was going to be stuck in an elevator with anyone, she would've chosen Eddie; but now there were eight other people. A faint smile played on her lips. Patricia was happy Eddie was here with her.

"Humans can live three weeks without eating before dying of hunger," Mara told them, stating a fact. "We can all make it a little over a day and a half without eating. Eddie, you'll have to manage."

Eddie looked taken aback. "My stomach is growling already! I'll need food, _soon_."

Mick nodded, agreeing with his thought. "Yeah, I know what you mean, mate," he said. "I could really go for a banana right now."

"Guys!" Amber yelled. "Now is not the time to think about food! We're all trapped in an elevator! We're all going to die!"

Jerome rolled his eyes. "Amber, we're not going to die. According to Fabian -" he pointed to the boy in the corner - "we'll be in here for thirty-three hours. Since he's the geek of the house, I'm not doubting him. Mara, who's also another geek, said that we can live for three weeks without eating. We're not going to die. Gosh. I'm sure someone will be here Monday morning."

"What time do they open?" Joy asked curiously.

"Around six a.m." Fabian answered.

They were all together. The elevator was cold, damp, drab, and boring. Amber wasn't a huge fan of boring; but she'd have to get used to it.

To the right of the cold metal doors sat Joy. She watched as Nina and Fabian struck up a conversation, laughing, smiling, and having fun. She couldn't help but be a little jealous, but she knew Fabian was happy with her. If Nina made him happy, than so be it. Being the good friend she is, she let Nina have Fabian; but if Nina hurt him . . . she'd most likely strangle her. Joy tried not to think about. Besides, there was this one boy she was eying . . .

On the east side of the wall, to the far left, sat Mick. He wasn't doing anything exciting. He was mostly just watching the others and wishing he had something to do.

To the left side of the east wall sat Alfie and Amber. They were silently talking. Amber was a little terrified about this whole situation, and she was talking to Alfie about it. Alfie wasn't the best therapist, not by a mile, so he didn't know what to say. Amber wasn't completely traumatized; she was only afraid. It was time for Alfie to stop being the goofball and start being Superman.

In the corner of the south side sat Nina and Fabian. They weren't doing anything worth noticing, only talking, like best friends would do.

Patricia and Eddie were standing up on the south side, to the left. They weren't talking, but they were staring at each other, like they wanted something.

Mara and Jerome were standing on the west side. They had their own wall all to themselves. Their arms were crossed and their backs were facing each other.

"Well," Mick began. "We're stuck in here together, for thirty-three hours. What are we going to do to pass the time?"

* * *

_A/N - Not a great way to begin . . . but I hope you enjoyed! I really am looking forward to writing this story! I'd love it if you guys review!~  
Have a sparkling day!*~*  
~Julianna_


	3. Saturday, 10 PM: Don't Eat Penguins!

_A/N - Once again, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They make my day. :3  
So . . . here's chapter 3! You know . . . if I'm going to admit anything . . . I may or may not have stayed up until 4 a.m. last night_ _looking up things to do in the elevator . . . ;x  
**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, I don't House of Anubis. My name isn't Nickelodeon. And even if I changed my name to Nickelodeon, it still wouldn't be mine._

* * *

"Well," Mick began. "We're stuck in here together, for thirty-three hours. What are we going to do to pass the time?"

"What _can_ we do?" Patricia asked, incredulously. There are ten people in this small tiny metal box. The doors won't open and we are stuck. What are we _supposed_ to do?"

"We can play on our phones," Alfie suggested, though Patricia didn't figure his would last much more than five minutes.

"They'll all die eventually," Patricia said, voicing her thoughts. "Shouldn't we save them for things we need?"

"Like what?" Joy asked her best friend. "We have no signal. We can't call or text anyone. All we can do on our phones is play games."

"So let's do that," Alfie finally said. He sighed, grabbing his phone out of his pocket, and holding the green button to turn it on. His phone was now on 3%. He wasn't very smart to leave his phone uncharged. He cursed himself for that. He sighed again, knowing that it would probably only last another five minutes, and decided to use that to his advantage.

He brought up the game, "Max Adventure Free". In that game, the main role was to kill aliens in a small suburban town, and Alfie wasn't particularly fond of that, but since the only other games he had were ones like "Translater", he knew it was the best thing.

Honestly, Alfie wasn't sure what to do. Usually he was the goofball, the comic relief, but right now he had to step up and be Superman. Alfie figured, what with Fabian having no confidence and all, that he needed to do the same thing. They were both in Sibuna. They both had a major role, considering they were both acolytes. Alfie wondered if the Cup of Ankh would ever come into play again in their search. Maybe even the Mask of Anubis, even though it was now banished from Earth's ground with Senkhara and Rufus.

Speaking of Senkhara, Nina couldn't help but think this was a cruel trick by her. Nina knew she was vanquished into the darkest pit underneath the Earth, but Senkhara was a powerful spirit. She cursed all of the people in Sibuna, even her own grandmother . . . even Vera.

If this was the best Senkhara could do . . . Nina laughed at the thought. Senkhara was an all-powerful spirit, and the best she could do was trap them in an elevator for 33 hours. What was she going to do next? Make them sleep at the school after being snowed-in?

Nina expected to hear something spooky, like _I can do much worse than that, Chosen One,_ but she didn't hear anything. She knew that Senkhara was gone, and that the elevator had malfunctioned or something and left them in the middle of the shaft, while the building was closed and no one was in the building to help them.

Fabian checked the time on his phone: 10:41 p.m. He had just looked up when he heard Alfie groan, "Ugh!" and Fabian knew that his phone had died. He glanced at Alfie, then at Nina, who was sitting next to him, absently scrolling through her phone; then he looked at the wall, and noticed something.

It was a small round button on the wall, with wording on it, but Fabian couldn't make it out from where he was sitting. He slowly pushed himself off of the ground, and Nina asked, "Where are you going?" but Fabian continued to walk toward the button. He finally reached it, and Fabian could read the letters; Help Is On The Way.

"Guys," he called. "There's a button that can help us!"

There were choruses of "What?" and "No way!" but everyone approached the wall where Fabian was standing.

No one did anything; they just stood there. "Well, someone press the button!" Amber announced.

"Why?" Fabian wondered. He was just now realizing this. "We pounded and screamed for a good two minutes, and no one came to help us. There's no one in the building. It won't help us."

"It never hurts to try," Mara suggested.

"It's not going to help us," Fabian muttered, but pushed the button anyway. It turned a bright shade of yellow, flickering on and off. The help signal was sent, but there was no one in the building to help. It was useless.

"Patricia was right," Alfie muttered. "Your phones will all die soon. How will we know what time it is? After all, we have no signal and can't contact anyone. When all of our phones die . . . what are we going to do?" he complained. "We're going to be bored out of our minds."

"Well . . ." Mara began. "We could try not to think about penguins."

Everyone regarded her with a look of confusion, some expression's screaming, 'Excuse me?'

"Um . . . Mara? Care to explain?"

"When me and my family were bored at home, we used to play this game where we wouldn't try to think about a certain item." she told them.

"And . . . why would it be penguins . . .?" Fabian questioned.

Mara shrugged. "I don't know. I just . . . thought of it . . ."

Patricia sighed. "Why would we do that?"

"It's better than just sitting here and waiting for help!"

Everyone else in the room regarded each other. Mara hadn't pitched the best idea, but they knew it was better than doing nothing. It was almost eleven p.m, so they had almost thirty-two more hours to go. There would be problems, everyone was sure of it, but for now, the only thing there was to do was play on their phones and wait for help. Mara had just suggested they do something, and even though it was stupid, it would keep them occupied.

"I guess so," Alfie said. Since his phone died, he had nothing else to do. "So, we just, not think about penguins?" Mara nodded. "Alright, then . . ." Alfie erased the thought of penguins from his mind, as did everyone else. They erased the thought of the black and white flightless bird that lived in the Antarctic from their mind, trying to think about anything other than.

Everyone was silent. Half of them closed their eyes, and the others kept them open. After a while, Jerome exclaimed, "This is stupid!"

There was a chorus of, "Yeah . . ."

Mara sighed. "Well, excuse me. It was just a suggestion. Now what are we going to do? And Jerome, I don't appreciate you being rude to me."

Jerome blinked, and then regarded Mara. "Sorry," he said. He placed his arm around her shoulder. "What are we going to do about our date? It's obvious we can't get out of this mess."

"Jerome," Mara scolded. "You do realize that Nina and Fabian, and also Patricia and Eddie were coming on this date too, right? They're probably just as disappointed as us. We're going to have to cancel the date, because we're stuck in a bloody elevator."

"We should've taken the stairs," Patricia commented.

Amber huffed. "Speak for yourself. I was sweating by the time we reached the top!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," Patricia rolled her eyes, "that's because you hate exerting yourself."

"Everyone has their own opinion," Amber murmured, staring at the ground. She regarded the whole elevator with distaste. She knew she was going to be stuck in here for thirty-two more hours, and she couldn't take it. She began to play with the collar of her shirt, trying to think of any way out of this mess.

She sighed, and focused her gaze on Eddie. He was talking with Patricia, and they looked like they were arguing over something. She narrowed her eyes, silently judging his choice in clothing. After Trudy had woken everyone up, she made them get dressed, because she 'didn't want them going in looking messy'. Amber didn't see the point in that, but she had made them get dressed anyway. Eddie was wearing a dark blue cotton tee, with a pocket on his left side. Amber giggled to herself. Pockets were _so_ out of season. Eddie was also wearing regular jeans and grey sneakers, which she didn't see anything wrong with.

Amber regarded Patricia. Patricia was wearing a purple button-down cardigan, light-blue low-rise skinny jeans, black combat boots, and was wearing a tiny little charm bracelet that had little purple droplets hanging off of it. Amber had a bracelet just like that at home.

Jerome and Mara were on the west side of the elevator. They had that side all to themselves, and Amber felt a twinge of jealousy. Why couldn't _she_ get a side all to herself. Amber shook her head, dismissing the thought, and focused on their outfits. Jerome was wearing a v-neck red t-shirt, regular jeans, and grey sneakers. His outfit looked similar to Eddie's - the only thing different was the shirt color, and Jerome's lack of pockets. Amber snorted again, thinking of Eddie's pocket.

Next to Jerome sat Mara, who had on a v-neck red and white, button-down striped cardigan. Mara was also wearing grey sweatpants and white flats. Amber scowled at Mara's choice was pants, but smiled at her choice of shoes. Amber loved flats.

Amber looked to her right, and saw her ex-boyfriend, Mick. He had just come back from Australia, but since Mara and him broke up, he was considering going back to study sports again. He was wearing a denim button-down shirt, with pockets on both sides, and she snorted again. Thinking about pockets made her crack-up. Mick was wearing a pair of denim jeans and black sneakers, as well.

Next to the elevator sat Joy, looking lonely. She considered telling Mick to go over there and talk to her, but she was too busy judging her outfit. Joy was wearing a light-blue cashmere sweater, with a white peace sign in the middle; tan skinny jeans; and black high-top sneakers. Joy also had on a black ring, which she was rubbing, as if she could see the future in the thing.

Next, she looked over at Alfie, her current boyfriend. She wasn't sure where they were going to go; they may break up again, or they may stay together. Then, she regarded his outfit. He was wearing a pitch-black sweatshirt, and grey pants, with black sneakers that had green patterns on them. His outfit wasn't horrible . . .

Then, she looked over at Nina and Fabian. They were sitting in the corner, talking and laughing like a real couple. Nina had on a colorful tee, and boot-cut jeans. She wore a pair of Vans, a company that she was obsessed with. Nina was yet to tell Amber why she liked Vans so much. Next to Nina was Fabian, who was talking to Nina. He wore a blue and white plaid shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. There wasn't really anything worth noticing about Fabian's outfit.

Amber sighed. "Alfie?" she questioned, and her boyfriend looked over. "What's gonna happen? Are we gonna get out of this mess?"

She already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it again. She believed it, but maybe she would trust the answer more if she heard it from her boyfriend. "Of course, Amber. It's only a little elevator. Hey . . . what time is it?"

Amber took out her black iPhone with a white case that had pink roses on it. She said, "Ten fifty-two."

"And what percent is your phone on?"

Amber humphed. "Twelve percent." she sighed, and slumped down next to Alfie.

On the south side of the elevator, Eddie narrowed his eyes, and looked lost in thought. "Hey . . ." he began, "is it possible to eat penguins?"

* * *

_A/N - And there was chapter 3! I decided to do the cliche thing, and go on polyvore to create the outfits. If anyone wants the links, tell me, and I'll put them up on my profile! It's in construction, anyway. ;x  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and there will definitely be more coming! Thanks for reading! xoxo  
Have a sparkling day! *~*  
~Julianna__ xoxo_


	4. Saturday, 11 PM: White, Creme, Eggshells

_A/N - I have confused everyone. :-)  
If anyone's wondering, I put the origin of "Don't Eat Penguins!" at the bottom of the chapter. I think it's funny, but you might not. :3  
Oh, and if you didn't catch it: I put little hints that Nina and Mick might be leaving, because Nathalia and Bobby both left the show.  
**DISCLAIMER:**__I do not own House of Anubis. If I did, some serious shit would go down._  
_Have a sparkling day! *~*_  
_~Juliann_a

* * *

They all wished they had water. If they did, they wouldn't have gone dehydrated. Alfie could've also pulled the classic, pour-water-into-hand-make-sneezing-noise-throw-water-on-back-of-persons-neck trick. Yeah, that was a good one. Unfortunately, no one in this elevator had water.

That was a bummer.

Alfie glanced around the elevator, wondering what they could do for thirty-two more hours. Amber was sitting right next to him. Maybe he could try to get "Amfie" as Amber called it, to be one of those lovey-dovey couples. Maybe he'd even make Jerome jealous. He wasn't doing anything with Mara at the time. They had their arms crossed, their backs facing one another. Were they in a fight? Alfie wouldn't be surprised if they were. Jerome had a knack for getting into fights.

Alfie looked over at Nina and Fabian. They were still crouching over in the corner. He wondered how they could keep up a conversation that long. Then, Alfie glanced over at his girlfriend, who was absently twisting the string around her finger. They weren't talking at all. He sighed, told Amber that he'd be back soon, and walked over to Jerome, who's back was to his girlfriend. "Hey, mate," Alfie greeted.

"Hey," Jerome returned. He un-crossed his arms and faced his best friend. 'What's up? Why'd you come over here?"

Alfie shrugged, and before he stared down at the ground, he caught a glance of Jerome's face; his startling bright blue eyes, boring into Alfie's eyes, almost as if Jerome was debating on whether or not to attack; his dirty-blonde hair, slightly messed up. Jerome and Alfie hadn't bothered to comb their hair before coming here. They figured they'd go into the bank, and come back to Anubis House.

It pretty much shows you what can happen. You can get stuck in an elevator for 33 hours with nine other people, one of which is your girlfriend, which whom you're awkward with. Could this have anything to do with aliens? Alfie figured they had something to do with this. Maybe they had messed up the shaft, and that's why everyone was trapped there.

"Do you think aliens had something to do with this?" Alfie whispered to his friend, voicing his thoughts.

A look of confusion crossed Jerome's face. He narrowed his eyes, and said, "Excuse me?"

"You know . . . trapping us in here. They're probably still mad at me for stealing their artifact . . ." Alfie mused. He remembered that a year ago, he found a small artifact that he presumed was from the aliens. Later, he learned that it was piece to the Cup of Ankh. Alfie had a sneaking suspicion that aliens had something to do with the Cup of Ankh, or maybe the Mask of Anubis. Sadly, he had to admit that the Egyptian Gods made both artifacts - Fabian ruins _all the fun_ - but still, Alfie thought that maybe, just maybe, the aliens created the _Egyptian Gods_ themselves.

Jerome rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms again. "Whatever, Alfie. Can we talk about something different? I don't feel like hearing your alien theories for the millionth time."

Sibuna had taught Alfie to be a better liar - he remembered, back in Nina's first week or so, when Patricia was forcing her to get the key from Victor's office, Victor had caught them spying and he hid. Naturally, when Victor had found Alfie crouching in the corner, he lied and said that the floors had needed a polish. He admitted that he was bad liar, but not _half_ as bad as Nina. Alfie still had a hard time believing that she was an amateur Taxidermist.

But anyways, Sibuna had also taught him to give witty come-backs. And staring at Jerome right now, he thought of a good one. He might have been repeating one of his famous jokes, but it would sure as hell embarrass him until his face was as red as a tomato.

"Okay," Alfie began. Then he turned around to face the whole elevator. "Hey, everyone!" he yelled, and smirked when he felt the faces staring at him. He chuckled to himself one time before announcing: "Welcome to We-Love-Mara Land. Population: Jerome!"

Everyone laughed, and Alfie felt in control. He loved being the center of attention. He turned around to face Jerome, wanting to see how red his face would be, but unfortunately all Alfie saw was spots, because Jerome had punched him in the chest. Alfie had felt like someone had ran into him while doing a marathon, because the blow was so powerful, he was knocked backwards.

"Thanks a lot, Alfred," Jerome muttered, then turned away from his best friend, crossing his arms again.

"Come on Jerome, lighten up," Alfie laughed, stumbling up to him. "It was only a joke."

"Yeah, well, if you hadn't noticed, Mara and I aren't exactly getting along currently."

"You'll make up."

"And you know this, how?"

"Because I know you."

"I doubt that."

Alfie took a deep breath. Jerome was always arguing with someone, and his arguments always ended with him saying that no one knew him. Alfie knew he was wrong. He had known Jerome for seven years now, since they were eleven. They had shared a room every year, sat together in every class, played pranks together; they basically did everything together. Jerome was the brother Alfie never had. All Alfie had was an annoying eighteen year-old sister named Emily. Alfie loved Emily, she just . . . annoyed the crap out of him.

Alfie stared at the wall, trying to think of a new subject to talk about. He quickly glanced over at Amber, who was picking at her perfectly manicured nails. For a moment, he considered going over there and trying to talk to her, but he didn't feel like being ignored. He loved Amber, he really did, but just like Emily, Amber annoyed Alfie. It seemed like there wasn't a person on this elevator who didn't annoy him. Thinking about it, Alfie was pretty sure that Jerome felt the same way.

He glanced over at the walls, trying to decipher their color. When he couldn't figure it out, he called, "Jerome? What color are the walls?"

Jerome blinked, and then craned his neck to look at the wall. After a minute of pondering the color, he finally decided, "Creme."

Alfie scoffed. "It is _not_ creme. It's white."

Jerome choked, as if he was eating a meal and the food went down the wrong pipe. "You think it's white? Alfie, look at it! It's creme, and that's a fact." Jerome laughed in spite of his ignorant friend.

Now both boys were laughing. "Jerome, come on. You know it's white. You must be blind, because it is _not_ creme."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

Meanwhile, over in the corner, Fabian was sitting cross-legged. Nina was previously crouching down next to him, but now she had moved her legs so that they were lying on the floor. Her right hand was resting on the ground, and her left one may or may not have been inching toward Fabian's. They watched Jerome and Alfie go at it, and they weren't surprised. They did this all the time. They weren't even surprised that they were fighting over the color of the elevator wall. They both sighed, and turned back towards each other, ready to continue their conversation.

Nina told him, "I was thinking about something."

"Shoot," Fabian said, regarding her with a look of concern.

"I know I must have said this a billion times," she murmured, "but I can't help but think of it. I know that we banished Senkhara into the deepest and darkest pits of the Earth, but she's an all-powerful spirit. What if she comes back? What if she hurts you, or anyone else in Anubis House? What if she curses my Gran again?" her voice cracked, and for a moment, Fabian thought she was going to cry, but she held herself together. Fabian wondered why she seemed so freaked.

He asked her.

Nina hesitated. Judging by her expression, Fabian could tell she didn't want to spill. Fabian and Nina really were trying to make an effort; Nina's respect for Fabian was improving. Fabian was gaining confidence. Now, Fabian wanted Nina to make the effort. They wouldn't keep any more secrets.

Nina saw that in Fabian's expression, and she sighed. She leaned over, and started to whisper, "Last summer, my Gran came down with an illness. It wasn't that bad, just a small case of pneumonia, but the doctors said that if she came down with another sickness, she most likely wouldn't make it because she's been weakened.. Fabian . . . I don't have any more family members. I'll have to live in a foster home. I won't be able to come back to Anubis House."

Fabian pondered this for a moment. He wondered what it would be like to be without his two best friends. He knew he wouldn't be alone - he'd have everyone else in the House, but he'd certainly be lonely. Mick and Nina were the two people he was the closest to. Mick might be leaving for Australia and Nina might be leaving for the United States. They'd both be in different countries from him, and he didn't think he could handle that. After all, it was Nina who really made him step up and gain confidence. Would all that be gone if she leaves?

"I hope that won't happen," Fabian admitted. "I'm pretty sure you hope that too. I mean, as much trouble as she caused us last year, she's still your grandmother, and you love her." Fabian paused for a moment. He regarded Nina with concern. She blinked, and turned away, but Fabian touched her shoulder trying to get her attention. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sure nothing will happen. How about you get someone to look after her? That way, nothing will happen and she'll stay healthy. How about it?" Fabian suggested.

Nina sighed, and stared down at her phone for a moment. It was a black iPhone with a plain purple case with purple stripes. It was simple, but nice in its own. Fabian liked things like that. He thought that maybe she was considering his idea, and she confirmed his theory by announcing, "Yeah. That's a good idea." Then she looked him in the eyes, her green ones meeting his blue. "Thanks, Fabian."

"No problem. Hey, at least we're not one of those couples that fight all the time, right? I mean, look at Mara and Jerome. They won't even face each other." Fabian laughed, pointing across the elevator.

"At least we're not the kind of friends that argue over the color of the elevator wall," Nina giggled, regarding the fighting best friends, attempting to listen to their conversation.

"Alfie, I will not shut up until you admit that the wall is creme. Just look at it. It's obviously not white." Jerome rolled his eyes.

"Well," Alfie began, "then you'll be listening to me for next thirty-one hours because I _know_ it's white! I mean, are you blind?"

"No, _you're _blind to not see it."

"I'm obviously not blind if I see that it's white."

"Alfie! It's creme!"

Nina and Fabian laughed once more, and Nina laced her fingers through Fabians. Fabian eyed their entwined fingers, and this time he honestly thought they could work out.

-/-/-/-/-

"I'm just saying, Patricia. A penguin would make a delicious snack right now."

The redhead rolled her eyes. She'd been talking with her boyfriend, Eddie, for about twenty minutes now, and the subject was penguins. Patricia blamed Mara for bringing up the subject. Eddie had been going on non stop about penguins. "Whatever, Eddie. Can we drop the subject? I really don't want to eat a penguin in my life."

Eddie shrugged. "I would."

"Yeah, well, you eat everything. Remember that one time at supper when you started eating the plate without realizing it?"

"That was a relatively good plate."

"Oh, whatever! Can we talk about something else?" Patricia pleaded.

"Sure," Eddie said. "What do you want to talk about?"

Patricia considered. She'd been dating this boy for a couple of months now, but she knew basically nothing about him. Of course, she knew that Sweetie was his dad (which had caused a fight between them), but basically nothing other than that. She voiced her thoughts, "I don't know much about you. Would you be willing to tell me?" Honestly, she wanted to know more about him.

Eddie bit his lip before meeting her eyes. He took in a deep breath before saying, "I don't see why not," he began. "Well, for starters, I live in California. Los Angeles, to be more exact. I lived there with my parents for ten years before they got divorced. My mom got full custody of me. My dad - Sweetie - was originally from Britian, so he moved back there. Now, six years later, he wants to spend more time with me. At least, that's what he says. I think my mom was getting sick of me - my pranks, my bad grades, and my goofing off. I don't know if I'm going back to California this summer. I think I may stay with my dad. That might be good, though! I'll get to see you more often!" he smiled. "Where do you live, exactly?" he asked Patricia.

Patricia licked her teeth. She never really liked telling this story. It wasn't tragic, like some might like to think. It was just hard for Patricia to think of. But she promised that she wouldn't lie to Eddie, after the whole Osirian thing. "I live about an hour and a half from the school," she answered.

A look of confusion crossed Eddie's face. "Why do you go here, then? All the people here - well, except for Nina and me - live like two days from here, in all parts of the UK. Why do you live so close?"

She hesitated. She considered not telling him at all, dropping the subject, but then Patricia remembered - _no lies. You promised. _She closed her eyes tight, secretly hoping Eddie wouldn't judge her. She leaned in, and whispered, "My dad left my family when Piper and I were three. My mom tried to handle everything by herself, but she couldn't do it with twins in the house. Eventually, she worked up the money to send Piper and I to different schools. It's not longer than Jerome has been here, but I've been here since I was nine."

"I'm sorry," Eddie returned, in a whisper.

Patricia shrugged, dismissing the subject. "It's fine. I'm just glad I got to know more about you." she smiled. This time, it was a real smile. Sometimes it was hard to make Patricia happy, to make her laugh. But honestly, all you really had to do was dig deep enough to find the real Patricia. Patricia thought that maybe . . . just maybe . . . Eddie could be the one to break down all the walls.

She started to stare into his hazel eyes, debating on whether or not to kiss him. She was about to be sucked into a separate dimension, one where there was just her and Eddie. But something broke Patricia out of her trance, and she groaned. Alfie and Jerome were _still_ debating on the elevator wall color.

"White."

"Creme."

"White, Alfie."

"Creme, Jerome."

Patricia had enough. She got up from her spot on the floor and stomped over to Jerome and Alfie. "STOP IT! Bloody hell, stop it! For God's sake. Jerome, it's not creme. Alfie, it's not white. Let's just say it's eggshell." and with that, she strut back over to Eddie.

Alfie regarded Patricia with distaste, and mocked her, moving his lips. Then he turned back to Jerome, and he faintly heard him whisper: "Creme."

"WHITE!"

* * *

_A/ N - I told you I'd include the Don't Eat Penguins story! Here it goes:  
Two years ago, I was going to yet another summer camp. There were plenty of campers, and some stuck out like a sore thumb. There was one girl like that. Her name was Silvana, but she liked to be called Silky. She was weird, but in a good way. She liked to pick up Daddy Long Leg spiders and rip their legs off, and once in a dare, someone told her to lick a Daddy Long Leg, and she did as she was told. She was weird, but that just made everyone love her more. So, one day, I was minding my own business, __and Silky leans over and whispers: "don't eat penguins." I didn't understand one bit, but she never explained. So, I just had to include that in my story because I still remember it.  
And also, Alfie and Jerome's fight about the elevator color happened to me as well. In class, two years ago, this guy named Sean was always sent to our class because he misbehaved in his class all the time. So, my teacher, being the funny guy he his: every time Sean came into our classroom (which was like every other day), the teacher would make him do something weird. One day, he made Sean stare at the blinds and decipher what color they were: White, or Creme, and Sean commented with, "I think they're eggshell."  
So, that's that. I hope y'all enjoyed! There'll be more soon, I promise, and sorry for the long-ass Author's Note! :D  
Have a sparkling day! *~*  
~Julianna  
_


End file.
